Alberto Fortis
mini|Alberto Fortis, 1822. Alberto Fortis (Padova, 9. studenoga 1741. - Bologna, 21. listopada 1803.), bio je talijanski teolog, prirodoslovac, putopisac i redovnik. Životopis [[Datoteka:Fortis viaggio in Dalmazia.jpg|mini|Naslovnica djela Viaggio in Dalmazia iz 1774.]] Alberto Fortis rođen je kao Giovanni Battista Francesco Antonio Fortis. Rođen je iz drugog braka oca plemića.Motterle, T., "Dal Conte Azzolino ad Alberto Fortis. Cinque secoli di storia al monastero di San Pietro al Costo. Precisazioni biografiche sulla giovanezza del Fortis dal 1741 al 1778", Valle del Chiampo - Antologia 1975, str. 232. i 248. Krsni, a kasnije i na potvrdi, mu je kum bio profesor Antonio Vallisnieri koji je mnogo svog znanja iz područja prirodoslovlja prenio na mladoga Fortisa. Nakon očeve smrti 1747. godine, a vjerojatno radi slabijeg imovnog stanja, nakon polubrata i sâm s nepunih trinaest godina dne 22. travnja 1754. stupio je u sjemenište. Ne završivši sjemenište, godine 1757. stupa u pustinjački red sv. Augustina. Ova njegova odluka vjerojatno je motivirana nadom da će kao augustinac imati veću slobodu izbora studija, ali i slobodu kretanja nego kao svjetovni svećenik.Motterle, T., "Dal Conte Azzolino ad Alberto Fortis. Cinque secoli di storia al monastero di San Pietro al Costo. Precisazioni biografiche sulla giovanezza del Fortis dal 1741 al 1778", Valle del Chiampo - Antologia 1975, str. 233. i 249. Putovao je po Europi, naročito po Dalmaciji, Primorju i Istri, o čemu je objavio niz djela, od kojih je najbitnije Put po Dalmaciji (Viaggio in Dalmazia, 1774.), nastalo kao rezultat putovanja od 1771. do 1773. godine, u kojem u dvije knjige predstavlja Dalmaciju i Primorje europskoj publici. U prvoj knjizi najveću pozornost dobiva poglavlje u kojem se idealizira život seljaka u zaleđu Dalmacije (Morlaka), dok se u drugoj knjizi raspravlja o mnogim zemljopisnim, gospodarskim i etničkim pitanjima. U djelu se nalazi i verzija Hasanaginice dana u izvorniku i prijevodu na talijanski. Knjiga je imala velik odjek, a na hrvatski je u potpunosti prevedena tek 1984. godine. Knjiga nailazi na kritike prosvjetitelja i izaziva zgražanje nad Morlacima, dok ih Fortis vidi kao miroljubive, plemenite, poštene i gostoljubive. Njegova kronološki prva knjiga Ogled nastala 1771. godine donosi zapažanja o otocima Cresu i Osoru. Zasnovana je kao minerološka studija, ali izašla je kao studija o stanovništvu i narodnoj kulturi. Donosi podatke o jeziku i usmenoj književnosti. Ta prirodoslovna misija bila je pothvat kojeg je financirao Fortisov mecena John Stuart, škotski plemić i grof od Bute. Njemu je Fortis posvetio i svoje najpoznatije poglavlje iz Puta po Dalmaciji, poglavlje o Morlacima, zato što se i sam Stuart zanimao za morlakizam. Zbog svoje sklonosti putovanjima bez znanja njegovih nadležnih i znanstvenim istraživanjima Dalmacije bio je prisiljen napustiti svoj duhovni red. Za život zarađuje dalje svojim znanstvenim radom, istraživanjem, pisanjem i suradnjom sa raznim znanstvenim časopisima. Djela Objavljeno na hrvatskom * Put po Dalmaciji, (Marjan tisak, Split, 2004.) preveli Mate Maras i Darko Novaković; ISBN 953-214-123-5 * Ogled zapažanja o otocima Cresu i Lošinju, (Split, 2014.) preveo Dubravko Balenović; ISBN 978-953-163-405-2 * O uzgoju kestena i o njegovu uvođenju u primorsku i unutrašnju Dalmaciju (Zadar - Znanstvena knjižnica Zadar); preveli Mirela Kalcina i Marin Buovac, 2017. Objavljeno na talijanskom * Saggio d’osservazioni sopra l’isola di Cherso ed Ossero (Rasprava i razmatranja o otoku Cresu i Lošinju), Venecija, 1771. * Viaggio in Dalmazia I, II (Putovanje po Dalmaciji, 2 sveska), Venecija, 1774. * Della coltura del castagno da introdursi nella Dalmazia marittima e medditerranea (O uzgoju kestena i o sadnji u primorskoj i unutrašnjoj Dalmaciji), Napulj 1780.; Venecija 1794. Izvori Literatura * M. Krleža (ur.): Jugoslavenska enciklopedija. Jugoslavenski leksikografski zavod, Zagreb 1979. * M. Krleža (ur.): Opća enciklopedija. Jugoslavenski leksikografski zavod, Zagreb 1979. * L. Lago, C. Rossit: Descriptio Histriae. Lint, Trieste 1981. * A. Fortis: Put po Dalmaciji, prijevod: Viaggio in Dalmazia, 1774. (priredio J. Bratulić, s talijanskog preveo M. Maras, prilog s latinskog preveo D. Novaković). Globus, Zagreb 1984, 303 str. * A. Pandžić: Pet stoljeća zemljopisnih karata Hrvatske, katalog izložbe. Povijesni muzej Hrvatske, Zagreb 1988, str. 112. * M. Marković: Descriptio Croatiae. Naprijed, Zagreb 1993. * M. Kozličić, V. Lozić: Starije zemljopisne karte u Sveučilišnoj knjižnici u Splitu, katalog izložbe. Sveučilišna knjižnica u Splitu, Split 1994. * Ž. Domljan (ur.): Enciklopedija hrvatske umjetnosti, knj. I. Leksikografski zavod "Miroslav Krleža", Zagreb 1995, str. 257. * A. Sošić: Kartografi Istre, magistarski rad. Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Geodetski fakultet, 1996, str. 101. * I. Racetin: Kartografija i kartografi u Muzeju grada Trogira, seminarski rad. Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Geodetski fakultet, 1997. * M. Roglić: Hrvatski kartografi Makarskog primorja, doline Neretve, Pelješca i Korčule, diplomski rad. Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Geodetski fakultet, 1998. * I. Racetin: Kartografija i kartografi u Muzeju grada Splita, Arhivu nadbiskupije i Sveučilišnoj knjižnici u Splitu, seminarski rad. Sveučilište u Zagrebu, Geodetski fakultet, 2002. * M. Buovac: Antroponimi, hagionimi i teonimi u djelu Alberta Fortisa “Put po Dalmaciji“ / Anthroponyms, hagionyms and theonyms in the work of Alberto Fortis “Travel into Dalmatia“, u: Zagora između stočarsko-ratarske tradicije te procesa litoralizacije i globalizacije, Zadar – Zagreb – Split, 2011. Kategorija:Životopisi, Italija Kategorija:Talijanski znanstvenici Kategorija:Etnolozi